Different Lights
by DmnJean
Summary: Heero Muses... it's 1+2, if that helps.... vague notions of homosexuality. Read at own risk, but review if you can, please! Thanks!


Different Light  
DmnJean  
  
==Every morning I watch you walk into the office  
In your business suit and matching shoes==  
I always do, you know. My shift starts before yours does, conveniently letting me watch you walk in, watch you work the magic that makes people happy.   
  
==With your hair put up neatly, you tug at your glasses  
And you sit down just three desks down==  
Your braid is, as it always is for work, tightly plaited and draping gracefully down you back as you tug off the sunglasses you sport, day in, day out. You only sit three desks away...   
  
==And I watch you in the flourescent glare  
And my mind drifts away somewhere==  
It's kind of like when we were in the war, and in schools undercover. They share the same kind of lighting, that annoying flourescent that sucks color out of the world...except for where you are. I can't help but hide a smile at the memories.  
  
==And I see you in a different light  
With your hair falling down, with love in your eyes==  
I'm special though. I've seen you with your hair unbraided, the waves giving it a texture to the eyes alone, and when I touch it it's soft and warm and smells like you. I've seen it spread about you like a halo, like a cape, and for some reason you look at me, and you look how I feel, reverent and aching for more and insanely glad that we have our love.   
  
==In my mind you're a beautiful sight  
I see you in a different light just the way I saw you last night==  
I realize shortly that I've spen fifteen minutes thinking about you, and about how you look when we make love.   
  
==Well there's girls at the office, the guys always notice  
When they walk by but your not their type==  
It's just as well that some of the men don't think of you as a romantic possibility- I'd almost hate to have to kill them. It is peace times after all, and for a Preventor to kill an innocent person...it wouldn't look good, would it, koi? Besides, I think you're much classier than the floozies that strut around this office when they're hired as a temp.  
  
==They don't know what I know cause some things just don't show  
Through taylor tweeds and that's fine with me==  
People watch you, though, and they look to see what I see in you. They don't understand, though...but what they don't see is the heart that is so big, I could spend my lifetime exploring it and not be half way through with it. The tattoo on your hip, of a tiny deathsycthe and a matching Wing Zero holding hands is hidden by the tweed pants I made you buy. I still think they look better on the floor, but you can't work half naked. Wufei'd be constantly nose-bleeding and would never get anything done. I'm perfectly fine with their blindness though- It makes it sweeter for me.   
  
==Let them all think what they want to as for me when I look at you==  
They can all go screw the nearest elm tree, for all I care. If they don't know what I know, they shouldn't try tojudge us.   
  
==I see you in a different light  
With your hair falling down, with love in your eyes  
In my mind you're a beautiful sight  
I see you in a different light just the way I saw you last night==  
Still, I am glad to say that on slower afternoons, I can still remember the schools. And it makes me smile, but I wait until you're watching. I won't share one with just anybody.   
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
A/N: Good morning everyone! It's close enough to three am here to count, and I am, instead of sleeping after an eight hour shift at work, writing fic by the light of a darker monitor. Comments and Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to light sacrificial fires on Pagan holidays. If this blows, it's because 1) it's three in the morning, 2) I haven't beta-ed it yet, 3) There was no advance warning for it, and 4)... well, I dunno.. I'll figure 4 out later. "In a Different light" is property of Doug Stone, his recording people, and various lawyer bigwigs I have no names for. GWing, and all it's characters (who we love beyond measure, except relena) belong to bandai and all those other people whose names I can't remember. Thank you for your patience. Double equal signs are the lyrics. Ja ne, minna-san, I think it's bed time now... if the muse will let me.... 


End file.
